


This is Home

by seratonation



Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Breakfast, Comfort, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Schmoop, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: May I suggest a comfy, slightly drowsy, waking up in the morning and heading out to the breakfast/common area fic? Clint/Coulson and Tony/Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Home

**Author's Note:**

> for randomcomicviews.

When Clint stumbles into the kitchen at seven in the morning he really doesn’t expect to find anyone there. So when he sees Tony hunched over his computer, typing furiously, dark circles under his eyes he’s surprised.

“Have you slept at all?” he asks Tony. 

“Sleep is for the weak,” Tony replies, picking up his coffee cup only to realise it’s empty, “I’m on the edge of a breakthrough.” He stands up and stretches before going to the coffee machine to turn it on. 

“He’s been saying that for days now,” Steve says from the doorway, running a hand over his face, even though his hair was still wet from his morning shower.

“It’s a long edge,” Tony says, fully focused on the coffee machine, so he doesn’t notice when Steve walks up behind him to snake his arms around his waist.

“‘Morning,” he says into Tony’s neck, making Tony smile.

“You guys are disgusting,” Clint says from his stool at the kitchen island as Steve moves away.

Tony flips him off and catches sight of Coulson silently padding in and sliding into a stool next to Clint.

“Agent,” Tony says, giving him a nod, “busy night?”

Coulson only nods back. 

“I didn’t realise you were staying nights here,” Tony says, “I’ll get you a key or something.”

Clint lets out a low laugh and Coulson smiles. “I already have a key, but thank you Mr. Stark.”

“Oh god,” Tony says, “no, it’s too early for Mr. Stark.”

“It’s not a good idea to tease the host, sir,” Clint says.

“Do you call him sir in bed, too?”

“Tony,” Steve says without turning around from the stove top. 

“Sometimes,” Clint replies anyway, winking.

Coulson reaches out without a word and slaps him on the back of the head. “No over sharing, Specialist.”

Clint ducks his head but his eyes are shining with laughter.

Steve takes the pan off the stove and puts it in the middle of the island. “Eat up,” he says, passing out plates.

Tony takes his and starts spooning eggs into it. “According to Jarvis it’s Sunday,” he says, “official day off, why are you all awake?”

“What’s a day off?” Clint asks, “do we even get those?”

“Yes,” Tony says, “you do here, you should go do whatever you want.”

Clint takes a sideways look at Phil and smiles. “I already do that on the normal days.”

Tony does not miss the smile that Phil has, even if there was no way he could have seen Clint at this angle. “You guys are disgusting.” 

Clint breaks out into laughter. “Thank you, Stark.”

Tony grins back. This is what he wants to be doing on normal days too.


End file.
